Back in His Life
by GlaceFemme
Summary: [Hermione&Draco] A man reminisces the endearing times he shared with his woman while the woman rests somewhere else. But now...she's back in his life!


**_Disclaimer:_** All characters you will encounter in this one-shot are all respectably owned by the one and only, J.K. Rowling. I, on the other hand, don't own any of them.

**_Author's Note:_** This is my first attempt in writing a fan fiction so please bear with me and my bad grammar.

**_Warning:_** Post-Hogwarts with numerous flashbacks.

* * *

**Back in His Life**

**By GlaceFsemme**

Rain was pouring down in the city of London. Yet, people still continued to walk and be busy. **Pitter. Patter. Pitter**. The drops of rain graciously joined the _rhythm_ of the euphonious song coming somewhere on _earth_. From the outside of the most grandeur manor in England, you could see an affluent man. A Bon Vivant. Without a doubt, that man is handsome. He has a golden blond hair that shimmers in the darkness of his room. A drapery for his cold and empty silver grey eyes. He has a pointy nose and pale skin which makes him look like a vampire. He has a well-built lean body honed from years of playing Quidditch. Overall, he emanates a certain aura of a deep and matured man.

A picture of perfection, they say. He's known for his godlike features and for his mind that can do wonders. Now with his father gone, He currently owns the Malfoy Estate. The Bachelor of the Year as declared by the Witch Weekly.

A **_picture of perfection_**, she said. She said that he has the coldest demeanor yet with a warm heart. For her, he is the egocentric bastard yet he holds the most unpretentious heart. For her, he is just Draco. Not a Slytherin. Not a Malfoy. Just **_Draco_**.

_Flashback _

_He walked around the long and dark corridors of the Slytherin dungeon. Eerie silence dominated the room if there weren't loud footsteps vibrating through. Long strides were taken as he walked towards his next class for the day. The dungeon was dark with only torches to light it. From his face, you could conclude that he was in deep thought for he didn't notice someone walking opposite him._

_**Bump** He was suddenly jerked from his thoughts when a lost first-year collided into him._

"_What the fuck!" he shouted as he fell onto the cold ground of the dungeon._

"_Sorry, I'm sorry Mister Malfoy. I should really look where I am going." The boy bowed down as he apologized to him. His frightened eyes were looking into different directions to avoid Draco's menacing glare. _

"_Hell! Yeah! …You should re---…." _

"_No need to apologize to him. Go to your next class." A bossy tone said out of nowhere. The place was dimmed so he did not see her face at first. But he knew her voice too well. Her **voice.** _

_As the boy scampered away, she turned to look at him. Her hair flew to show her face. Her perfect face made certain to him that it was really her. _

"_What were you thinking, Malfoy? Scaring a first-year like that!" she said without any kind of reverence that an ordinary wizard would give the Malfoys._

"_He bumped into me." he said while looking at her directly. He noticed for the first time the great change about her. _

_She was no longer the buck-toothed witch he had met in the Hogwarts Express. She was now a lady. A lady with a bossy personality._

"_The hell I care, Malfoy!" _

"_Tsk. Tsk. Who knew that a Head girl speaks such foul language?" A smearcian smile graced his pale face as he saw her face wrinkled into a frown._

"_You don't own this place, Malfoy. And whether or not it is clear to you, egocentric bastards are not welcome in this world." A riposte was suddenly thrown at his face. _

"_Don't talk as if your kind is also welcome here too." He replied with the same tone as she. _

"_Watch out, Malfoy. Death eaters are bound to be arrested sometime soon. Your lord's already dead. Voldemort is now dead." She said as she turned her back on him._

"_He is not my Lord." he retorted to her as he walked briskly passed her. _

_End of Flashback_

The almost-perfect picture was unexpectedly _broken_ when he has been seen drowning himself with alcohol **_alone_**. Alone in the dark solitude of his sumptuous bedroom. To him, alcohol drink eradicates his grief. It withers the hurt inside. It expunges the **_memories of her_**.

He could not just put away their memories together. He couldn't as much as he liked to. It was painful to remember her and to remember the olden times. It painfully brought back the memories when she was here – by **_his side_**.

_Flashback_

_It was midnight. The cold air swirled around the room of the Head Girl. The windows were tightly closed to prevent the air from coming. Hermione laid awake, sprawled wide in her silk bed. The room was her haven away from her home. It provided her with a soothing feeling that lulls her to sleep. But tonight it seems as if it has lost its effect. Tonight, she couldn't sleep. Her thoughts were haunted by him. She didn't know why but whenever she closes her eyes she could only see him – alone in the dark…. With her._

_**Swish **_

_The windows opened with a thud. The chilly air suddenly collided into the room. It swirled and made itself comfortable. This sudden metamorphose of temperature within the room startled the thoughts of our dear head Girl. She fleetingly looked at her now-opened windows. She could vaguely recognize the dark figure that hovers in the murky night. He was sitting in his broom. It seemed that he was waiting for her to approach him. _

"_Goodness gracious, Draco!" she exclaimed the moment she recognized him. _

"_Come! Fly with me." The said-phrase was more of a command than a request. Without waiting for her response, he gently grasped her hand and yanked her into his broom. _

"_You shouldn't have pulled me like that! I could easily sit by myself at your back!" she told him with a slap to his arm._

"_Pardon me for being rough on you. I grew to be like that." _

"_Never mind. That'll eventually change … When you'll be with me. I'm joking! " She smiled as her hands went up and circled his waist to meet again in front of his stomach. _

"_Take me now, Draco." _

_They flew up to the air, to the sky. Fresh and freezing air crashed against their faces as they went further to the light solely provided by the moon. They stopped in mid-air to gaze at the gaping moon. The night felt so right. Everything felt so right. There, in the air, they held each other like childhood lovers separated from the start. _

"_I love you." He suddenly said. "You know I do. From the very start, I knew that eventually I would fall for you. The jealous feelings and the unsuppressed glances. These all happened very fast. I just fell and I couldn't save myself. I just couldn't bottle-up at all." He tilted his head to face her and gazed at her beautiful face. _

"_I know. I always notice you looking at my way. I just don't mind it at all. In fact, I enjoy it most of the time." She replied with her calm voice. She turned her head to meet his face. They stared at each other for a while. Slowly he moved his face towards her. He leaned in. _

"_This is it!" they both thought as they leaned towards each other aching for each others lips. He drew closer and placed his lips on hers. Her hands went up to his hair while his hands took both side of her face and pulled her towards him. It was simple-- no hands roamed around each others body, no tongues played wild. It was just a simple chaste kiss. A simple gesture just to satisfy their raging emotions. It ended before anyone loses their breath. _

_Hermione touched her lips with her fingers. She looked up at him to meet his eyes. He gazed down at her and gently embraced her. _

"_I love you." She whispered._

"_Hmm." He simply replied. _

_Together, they held each other never wanting to let go, never wanting to end this precious moment. Tonight was their night. _

"_To hell with everyone" _

_End of Flashback _

It hurt inside. It hurt to remember the day when she said she's dying and nothing could stop it. It hurt that he was not able to do anything neither to prevent it nor to stop it. He couldn't do anything about it because it was hereditary. She inherited it from her grandmother.

**Crash** A glass was thrown towards the door. It crashed down to the floor with a deafening sound.

"Damn!" he cursed as he looked at his bloody hands.

_**He could do nothing …..**_

_Flashback_

_The Head Girl looked up and closed her book when the Head boy suddenly barged into their Common Room. He was dripping wet. His drenched robes hung on his well-built body. He strode until he was in front of her. Her gaze followed him. _

"_Did it rain?" Hermione innocently asked. He noticed that this time there was no sparkle in her eyes. It seems dull._

"_Why do you care!" He looked daggers at her menacingly. There were water droplets falling on her book. Suddenly, with a swish and flick, his robes were once again dry. She set her book aside and stood to face him. Her hands reached out to hug him. And that she did. _

"_I'm sorry." She murmured into his ears._

"_Where did you go?" he gently pushed her away and looked at her curiously. "I was dead worried. It was not like you. Be Honest." he continued upon sensing that she's going to lie. He knows her too well. _

_She sighed and took a seat in their couch. Her eyes went to stare at the flickering fire. The room was warm yet there was the cold uneasiness. _

"_I went to Madam Pomfrey…." She confessed, still not looking at his eyes. " ..I'm dying" _

_For once, Draco Malfoy's eyes went wide. It was a sight to see. Different emotions churned in his eyes. It was not just common to see a Malfoy show his emotions. They are all good actors. _

"_What!" he exclaimed as his hands grabbed her shoulder. He shook her quite roughly at first. But then upon realizing the seriousness of her tone, his hands slid down to her hands and rested upon there. _

"_One year. That's what I've got left" she said as she looked up to meet his eyes. _

"…_." No reaction came from him. He simply looked at her eyes searching for some kind of hint that it was all was a joke. _

"_I want to do many things. I want to explore the world. I am still young. One year's not enough. I want to have kids. I want to marry." She cried out. "I don't want to die." She sobbed on the crook of his neck. _

"_We'll find a cure, 'Mione." He soothed her as he rocked her gently. "We've got time."_

"_I hope." She whispered to him. _

"_Hermione, will you ma---…?" _

_The door opened suddenly startling both of them. Suddenly the two broke apart realizing who came in. Harry stood there. His mouth agape upon seeing their position._

"_**Never mind. There are more important things at hand.**" He thought as he approached the two persons – his best friend and his enemy. _

"_Harry?" she questioned her best friend as she watched him walk slowly to her. _

"_Hermione, come with me. Dumbledore found a cure." He said as he grabbed her hand. _

_Happiness suddenly seeped into Draco's and Hermione's veins. They looked at each other. His gray orbs stared to her brown ones. They stared at each other as if this will be their last._

"_I'll be back." She pledged as Harry dragged her towards the door. _

"_You go first, Hermione. Dumbledore's waiting for you in his office. I'll follow." Harry stopped and said. _

"_But…"_

"_Just go. You don't want Dumbledore to wait, right?" Harry grinned as he looked to Hermione._

"_O-okay" she returned his smile and continued to go to the door. _

_Harry turned to Malfoy as soon as he saw Hermione leave. He glowered at him. And Draco gladly returned it with a glare as well._

"_You're not worth it." He coldly said. "You're not worth of her love, Malfoy" he continued._

"_Finally, you've admitted that she loves me." He laughed sarcastically. _

"_She's not going back to you anymore." He made his way to the door. "Remember that." He shouted to him. _

_Malfoy watched as Potter closed the door. He sat down on his couch and ran his hands through his hair. He gazed at the fading fire. _

"_I'll wait, Hermione." _

_But Hermione did not come back. He graduated but still no sign of her return. He already gave up his pride and approached Harry Potter. He asked him where Hermione is. But still Potter kept his mouth shut. They all kept their mouth shut. No whereabouts were uttered. He waited and still there was no sign of Hermione's return. _

_End of Flashback _

Until now, he keeps on waiting. There was no news of her return but still there was also no news of her death. He sensed that she is still alive just well-hidden.

"I'm still waiting, Hermione. Come back to me." He thought as flames burst out of his fireplace. The flames altered into a face. A face he knew too well, a face he hated with excessive loathing, the face of the person who took her away from him. It was the face of Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived.

"Malfoy." Harry Potter greeted him hardheartedly.

"What do you want, Potter?" he equally said.

"St. Mungos. 7:00 am. Tomorrow. She wants you." Harry said monotonously.

Before Draco could say anything, the fire went out. Harry disappeared in the flames.

Just one thought runs through his mind.

"_**Hermione…."**_

The next morning, Draco took a shower and ate his breakfast in silence. He informed his assistant, Ophelia that he would take a leave for the rest of the day. He hurriedly went straight to the apparition room in his manor and apparated without any hesitation.

He arrived in the lounge of the St. Mungos and was greeted by Harry Potter, himself. Potter walked without greeting him. Hesitantly, Draco Malfoy followed him. They walked in silence as they passed through numerous corridors and stepped into different stairs. They arrived in front of a black door. Harry Potter stepped aside. He faced him.

"Take care of her, Malfoy." That was the only thing that Harry Potter said to him and then, he just walked away.

He stopped awhile in front of the door and then slowly opened it. He was greeted with the woman he loves lying in her bed. There she was.

"_She was only here. Months. I've searched for her. She's only here."_ He thought as he moved towards her.

"Hey…" she weakly whispered.

"Ssshhh…" he silenced her as he touched her lips. His hands moved to touch her cheeks. Her hands reached out and held his hands. They touched each other aching for each other's warmth.

"I missed you. I've got news." She murmured to him as her eyes glistened with tears. "I'm now cured." She continued as a tear rolled on her cheeks.

"I know. I missed you too. I've searched for you." He said rather rapidly. His eyes also shimmered with his tears.

"Harry mentioned it to me once. He said the you were already desperate to find me." She joked as she saw his eyes turned into his famous glare.

"Damn that Potter!" he hissed as she laughed. "I missed your laughter….I missed everything about you" He confessed.

"Draco, I missed you too." She touched his face and held it for awhile.

They sat in silence just watching each other and touching each other. They held each other just like the way they always did a year ago.

"Hermione, I know we've just seen each other. But I've been wanting to ask you this question since that day you went away…" He paused and looked deeper into her brown eyes. "Hermione, will you spend the rest of your days with me? Be the mother of my children? Bear my name in the process?" seriousness was evident in his face as he popped out the big question.

She couldn't believe it. Here she was, lying in her hospital bed and was being asked by the most handsome man in the wizarding world. How lucky she was, she thought to herself. She smiled. Slowly, she held herself up and faced him. Her hands reached out and touched his face. Without a warning, she pulled his head towards her. Her lips connected with his. She kissed him on his lips lightly, of course. She pulled away. With a smile she said,

"Where's the ring?'

Rain was pouring down in the city of London. Yet, people still continued to walk and be busy. They walked without worrying anything and not minding anything. **Pitter. Patter. Pitter**. The drops of rain graciously joined the _rhythm_ of the euphonious song coming somewhere on _earth_. A song that was being sung somewhere down _there_.

"_**She is back in his life**_

_**And it feels so right**_

_**Maybe this time….**_

_**Maybe this time…**_

_**Love won't end"**_

_**The end**_


End file.
